dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ex-Mode
Ex-Mode is the limit break system in Final Fantasy Dissidia. After the Ex-Bar is filled, either by attacking or being attacked, or by collecting Ex-Cores scattered throughout the different Arenas, the character can enter Ex-Mode. In Ex-Mode, the character is automatically instilled with Regen Status, rise in Critical hit rate and may get access to new abilities or attacks, but most importantly, to that character's respective Ex-Burst. Each character has a unique EX Mode with unique effects, based on some form of ultimate power they obtain in their original games. Most of the Cosmos Warriors gain their ultimate weapons. Some get a Job mastery upgrade and only a few transform. Nearly all of the Chaos Warriors however assume their final or penultimate boss forms in the original games. Additionally, the mere activation of EX Mode allows for the use of the EX Guard, in which players can negate enemy attacks. Not only that, EX Mode can be activated at any time, even in the middle of an attack, which allows certain characters to EX Cancel. Due to the reworked mechanics of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, the EX Mode's EX Cancel feature has been replaced by EX Revenge in which the attacked player can deplete their entire EX Gauge to slow down space and time around then, bringing the opponent's movement's to a crawl while the player's own attack speed increases. Different Ex-modes Warrior of Light Class changes into Knight. Defense increases and each sword attack is backed by a slew of energy swords that swiftly converge and overwhelm the target. File:WoLE.jpeg File:WoL_EX.jpeg Garland Color of armor changes and sword becomes segmented into two for more attacks. In the English version, he gains immunity to flinching whilst attacking. File:Garland2_EX.jpeg Firion Blood Swords become equipped, allowing any HP damage dealt while in EX to be transferred back to Firion as HP. His armor gains yellow accents as well. File:FirionE1.jpeg File:FirionE2.jpeg File:Firion2.jpeg File:FirionE4.jpeg Emperor Transforms into "Emperor of Hell." As with Firion, Emperor can absorb HP from his enemies by connecting with HP attacks through the ability Blood Magic. File:Emperor_EX.jpeg Onion Knight Class changes either into Ninja or Sage, depending on attacks used. Using physical attacks changes him into a Ninja, doubling his attack power. Using magical attacks transforms him into a Sage where his spells increase in power. File:Onion_Ninjutsu.jpeg File:OnionSE2.jpeg File:Onion_Ninend.jpeg File:Onion_Holy.jpeg File:OnionM2.jpeg File:Onion_Meteor.jpeg File:OnionM4.jpeg Cloud of Darkness Transforms into a green version of herself with the cloak excluded, based on her original sprite from the original game. She also gains the ability Null Beam, which allows her to string together HP attacks without recoil, or perform said attacks from Brave attacks. File:CoDE1.jpeg File:CoDE2.jpeg File:CoDE3.jpeg File:CoDE4.jpeg Cecil Changes spear for Deathbringer Sword (Dark Knight) and staff for Mythgraven Blade (Paladin). His power increases as a result. He is also able to switch between jobs at will by pressing R+Square. File:CecilE.jpeg File:CecilE1.jpeg File:CecilE2.jpeg File:CecilE3.jpeg Golbez Fuses with Shadow Dragon, his personal Eidolon from the original game. As a result, he gains the Black Fang spell which can be executed by pressing and holding R+Square. Although it has a long charging time, it can instantly Break the target if the charge goes uninterrupted. File:GolbezE1.jpeg File:GolbezE2.jpeg File:GolbezE3.jpeg Bartz Cape turns red and stars appear over his head indicating "mastery of the job." He gains the Blue Magic ability, Goblin Punch, which can be executed by pressing R+Square. It has incredible tracking power and no start up, but it has relatively short range. File:BartzE.jpeg File:BartzE1.jpeg File:BartzE2.jpeg File:BartzE3.jpeg File:BartzE4.jpeg File:BartzE5.jpeg File:BartzE6.jpeg Exdeath Transforms into his tree form seen at the end of the original game. He gains the ability Speed Guard which allows him to double the times he can use a counterattack. File:ExDeathE1.jpeg File:ExDeathE2.jpeg File:ExDeathE3.jpeg Terra Transforms into her Esper form, gaining the ability to Doublecast and glide. File:TerraE1.jpeg File:TerraE2.jpeg File:TerraE3.jpeg Kefka Transforms into the "God of Magic." Magic attacks become stronger and can now Doublecast certain attacks. File:KefkaE1.jpeg File:KefkaE2.jpeg File:KefkaE3.jpeg File:KefkaE4.jpeg Cloud Switches Buster Sword for Ultima Weapon, or First Tsurugi's Main Blade for the fully assembled First Tsurugi. Guard Breaks everything. Attack power increase becomes proportionate to the current and max HP Cloud has. File:CloudE1.jpeg File:CloudE2.jpeg File:CloudE3.jpeg File:CloudE4.jpeg File:CloudE5.jpeg File:CloudE6.jpeg Sephiroth Transform into "One Winged Angel" form. He also gains the ability to glide and Heartless Angel which can be performed by holding down R+Square. Though it has a moderate charging time, it can reduce the target's Bravery to 1, even if protected by summons though Sephiroth does not gain the Bravery lost. File:SephiE1.jpeg File:SephiE2.jpeg File:SephiE3.jpeg File:SephiE4.jpeg File:SephiE5.jpeg Squall Switches the Revolver for the Lionheart, his ultimate weapon. Double-hit combos. File:SquallE2.jpeg File:SquallE3.jpeg File:SquallE4.jpeg File:SquallE5.jpeg File:SquallE6.jpeg File:SquallE7.jpeg Ultimecia Junctions with Griever seen at the end of the original game. She gains the ability Time Crush, which is executed by pressing R+Square. Though it cannot be canceled, it has a relatively short charge time and instantly stops the opponent in their tracks. File:UltiE1.jpeg File:UltiE2.jpeg File:UltiE3.jpeg Zidane Transforms into his Trance form. Also, combines Mage Mashers into The Ogre. He gains the ability to jump up to ten times in a row and gains immunity to attacks during these jumps. File:ZidaneEx1.jpeg File:ZidaneEx2.jpeg File:ZidaneEx3.jpeg File:ZidaneEx4.jpeg Kuja Transforms into his Trance form seen near the end of the game. He gains the ability to glide infinitely and his Holy spheres are automatically active whilst moving in the air. When landing, a Flare shockwave is left in his wake. File:KujaEx1.jpeg File:KujaEx2.jpeg File:KujaEx3.jpeg File:KujaEx4.jpeg Tidus Switches the Brotherhood for the Caladbolg and gains the Hastega status, making him faster. Attack power increase becomes proportionate to the current and max HP Tidus has. File:TidusEx1.jpeg File:TidusEx2.jpeg File:TidusEx3.jpeg File:TidusEx4.jpeg File:TidusEx5.jpeg File:TidusEx6.jpeg Jecht Transforms into Final Aeon. He also doesn't need to hit his target in order to continue a combo. File:JechtEx1.jpeg File:JeghtEx2.jpeg File:JeghtEx3.jpeg File:JeghtEx4.jpeg File:JeghtEx5.jpeg File:JeghtEx6.jpeg Shantotto Gains the Black Magic Relic Armor, and magic becomes considerably stronger. Brave does not reset to 0 after an HP attack. File:ShantEx1.jpeg File:ShantEx2.jpeg File:ShantEx3.jpeg File:ShantEx4.jpeg File:ShantEx5.jpeg Gabranth Fully Armored Judge Gabranth. Becomes faster and stronger and is able to deal much more damage, both in Brave Points and in Hit Points. File:GabranthE1.jpeg File:GabranthE2.jpeg File:GabranthE4.jpeg File:GabranthE5.jpeg File:Gabranth1.jpeg File:GabranthEX.jpeg Category:Game Play